For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-239710 discloses a structure in which, in order to protect an intake manifold and a fuel system member arranged on a side face of a cylinder head of an internal combustion engine from collision load, the intake manifold and fuel system member are covered with a protector from outside, and a protrusion block provided in the protector faces and is allowed to come into contact with an abutting seat provided in the intake manifold, with a gap formed therebetween.